Love in France
by jessie828
Summary: Because of his womanizing ways, Hao is forced to go to France to meet a potential future wife. She is beautiful, smart, and very famous. Too bad she's not the one he falls in love with. He falls in love with her secret half sister/servant who keeps calling him "Fornicator"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

This is a HaoxJeanne fanfic. No Flames.

I made some drastic changes in my story. If you get confused, feel free to ask. One obvious change is that Hao is NOT Shaman King. Not even Yoh is Shaman King. In fact, I don't think I'm going to mention the Shaman Tournament in this story. Hao is just Yoh's twin, a normal shaman (?), and not a reincarnation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun had barely risen when the doors of the Funbari Onsen opened and a man with long brown hair and a smirk on his face stepped outside. His eyes traveled up at the sky. _'The stars are still visible.'_ he thought.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" He heard voice behind him and turned around and saw his younger twin and his fiancée standing by the door. "You are going to be gone for about a month, you know."

The man gave his brother a gentle smile. "I'll be fine, Yoh. A month can go by very quickly."

Yoh opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted woman next to him. "Just let him go, Yoh. Some alone time may do him some good. Who knows, maybe in a month from now he will develop a sense of morality and lose his sick, perverted ways."

A man smirked, "And of course I'll miss you too, Anna."

Anna's face remained emotionless at his comment. "Just shut up and leave." she said as she turned around and walked back into the house. Yoh sweat dropped at his fiancée's attitude.

There was a pause before the man smiled at his twin again. "Well, I should be going." he turned around and took a step. "See you in a month."

Yoh nodded as he watched his brother leave. "Yeah," he said. "See you in a month."

_**Flashback**_

_Yohmei stared at his eldest grandson, who stared back with a grin. Yohmei sighed before speaking._

_"Hao, the Suzuki Family has pulled the engagement between you and their daughter, Aya."_

_Hao gave his grandfather a confused look. "Hmm? Why?"_

_"Because you were unfaithful!" Yohmei roared. "She caught you in bed with another woman, for crying out loud!" _

_"Oh, yeah. I can see why someone would want to cancel an engagement because of that." he said, the grin still plastered on his face._

_A vein popped out of Yohmei's head. "So you don't deny it?"_

_Hao's grin grew, "Nope. Actually, I do recall something like that happening." he replied with a little chuckle._

_A second vein popped from the old man's head, but he let go of his anger and sighed."Because of this, we must find you a new bride." With that, Hao's grin turned into a frown. _

_"We've already found a potential candidate." Yohmei continued and Hao's frown deepened. "Her name is __Claudine__Bernard__. She lives in France with her father and servants. Mr. Bernard is a very wealthy man; I'm not too sure about his shamanic abilities, but it is rumored that his daughter is a very powerful shaman." Yohmei looked at his grandson's reaction, before continuing. "Tomorrow morning, you are to go to France and meet her."_

_Hao's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but his grandfather continued. "Only you meet her. If you meet her and decide that you don't like her, then we will not proceed in the engagement process."_

_Hao paused for a moment and closed his mouth. He realized he couldn't do anything to persuade his grandfather on not making him leave for France. This was his fault after all. He clenched his hands into a fist and stood up. "Fine." he said and left. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Hao sighed as he took his seat on the airplane. _ 'France.'_ He thought as he looked out the plane window. '_I wonder what it'll be like.' _He sighed again, this time in annoyance. _'Why do I have to find another __fiancée?__ I just got out of an engagement. And why do I have to go all to France?'_

"Sir?" Hao's thoughts were interrupted by a flight attendant speaking to him. "Sir, we're about to take flight; can you please put on your seatbelt?"

Hao only gave her an innocent look before putting on her seatbelt. _'Well, I'll be at France for a whole month.' _ he thought as he watched the flight attendant walk towards the back of the plane, checking to make sure all passengers had seatbelts on and their seat was at its upmost position.

A smirk appeared on his face. _'Might as well have some fun.'_

* * *

"Jeanne! Wake up, Jeanne!" Marco yelled, trying to wake the silver haired maiden. He gently shook her until she began to stir.

"Wha-Marco?" Jeanne asked as she finally started to wake.

"Jeanne, you're late." Marco said as he opened her closet door and pulled out her uniform and threw it on her bed. "You know this is a big day for Claudine; if anything goes wrong, you will not be forgiven by both Claudine and-"

"Father." Jeanne finished. She sighed and placed her chin, clearly day dreaming.

"Mr. Bernard." Marco corrected. "You know he doesn't allow you to call him that in public."

Jeanne sighed again and got off her bed. "I know." she said while making her bed. "It's because he's one of the most prestigious men and shaman in all of France. He can't have something so scandalous like having a illegitimate child ruin his reputation."

Marco gave Jeanne a sympathetic smile. "He's not so bad. He decided to keep you instead of sending you to the orphanage."

"That's only because you offered to raise me and have me work for him and my half sister as a _servant."_ Jeanne replied.

Marco sighed and walked towards the door. "That may be so, but at least you still have a home." he said and left Jeanne to change into her uniform.

* * *

The young girl with curly blonde hair squealed in her room. "Today's the day!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran into her walk-in closet and pulled out some beautiful dresses and turned to her servants. "I've narrowed it down to 10 dresses. Help me chose one!" she ordered.

"Yes, M'lady." her servants replied.

Suddenly, the doors opened and her father walked in. "Sweetheart, your possible soon-to-be-husband arrived this morning."

"Already?" she asked. "I thought he wasn't going to arrive until later."

"He got an earlier flight. Something about watching the stars up close." Mr. Bernard explained. "Do you like to meet him now?"

Claudine's eyes widened. "N-Now? Father, I'm not ready to see him yet! I don't even know what to wear!"

"What's wrong with what you have now?" He asked his daughter, as she rolled her eyes. "Never mind what you wear. Hao Asakura is from a very highly respected family. You have to do everything in your power to get him to propose to you. If you marry into the Asakura Family, my reputation will increase greatly. Do not embarrass me." Mr. Bernard said sternly.

"But father," Claudine said, "don't the Asakura Family only marry skillful shamans?"

Mr. Bernard sighed. "It's true that those who married into that family were powerful shamans. However, I've been told that it's not the most important criteria." He explained. "But, from what I heard about Hao Asakura, he is more _attracted_ to powerful shamans. It's sort of his type."

Claudine sighed, "So what am I going to do, father? You and I both know that I'm am far from being considered a powerful shaman. I don't even think you can call me a _good_ shaman."

"Don't worry about that, Sweetheart. After much consideration, I think I found a solution to our problem. Just leave everything to me."

Claudine nodded, "Yes, father." she said and asked no more questions.

Mr. Bernard smiled. "Now, would you like to meet your future husband?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes father." Mr. Bernard looked at one of the servants and signaled him to opened the door for the eldest son of the Asakura Family. "Remember," Mr. Bernard whispered to his daughter, "try your best to charm him."

With that, Claudine began to feel nervous as the young man with gorgeous brown hair and matching eyes approached him with a smirk, emitting confidence and playfulness. He stopped in front and gave a respectful bow , though his smirk remained. "Mr. Bernard." he greeted.

"Mr. Asakura." he greeted back. "Let me introduce you to my daughter, Claudine." Hao looked at the beautiful girl next to Mr. Bernard and held out his hand to her. Instinctively, Claudine place her hand in his and blushed as he bent back down and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. He stood back up. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Bernard. Though you are more beautiful than I expected." he complemented and made girl blush more. "Please call me Claudine." she said and Hao nodded.

Then there was knock on the door. "Come in." Mr. Bernard said, a little disappointed that the moment between Hao and his daughter was interrupted. The doors opened and a tall blonde man accompanied by a young, green haired boy walked in. "You called for us, Mr. Bernard?" the blonde man asked.

"Ah, yes." Mr. Bernard said, as if he had forgotten. "Mr. Asakura-"

"Call me Hao." he said, and grinned.

"Hao, this is our butler, Marco." the blonde man bowed at Hao. "And this is Lyserg; he is a footman and he will be attending to your every needs during your stay with us." Upon his introduction, Lyserg bowed, his eyes avoided Hao's. "Mr. Asakura, if you'd like, I will show you to the guest chambers now." Hao grinned and nodded. He looked at Mr. Bernard and his daughter. "If it's ok, I'll be leaving now. Thank you for letting me stay here." he said.

Mr. Bernard nodded in agreement. "Be sure to explore the city. I hope you see that it is to your liking." Hao smiled and left the room with Lyserg.

* * *

"So Lyserg," Hao said in the hallway, starting a conversation with the young servant.

"Yes, sir?" Lyserg asked while leading them up the stairs.

"How old are you? I've never seen a footman so young."

"I'm 16 years old, sir." Lyserg replied. "I was orphaned in London when I was very young and was taken in by Marco."

"The butler?" Hao asked.

"Yes, and I ended up working here as a footman." the green hair boy explained as he walked to the farthest room down the hall and opened the door. He stepped aside to allow Hao to enter first. "Your chamber, sir." Lyserg said as he walked in behind Hao. Upon entering, he noticed that a few maids were in the room. If Marco were here, he would have scolded the maids for not having the room ready on time.

Hao sensed the tension in the room and let out chuckle. "There's no need to feel embarrassed." he spoke huskily to the maids. "The room's fine." he said and winked at them, causing the maids to uncontrollably blush. Lyserg saw this, but decided not to say anything.

After the maids left, much to their dismay, Lyserg asked, "Do you wish to rest, sir? You did travel a long way; if there's nothing else, I will take my leave."

Hao grinned at his footman. "Actually, I would like to take Mr. Bernard up on his offer and explore the city."

Lyserg nodded, "I'll make arrangements for the two of us in the city."

"Alone." Hao said while grinning. "I wanted to go alone." Lyserg nodded again and left.

* * *

Jeanne sighed as she slowly walked down the path back to his father's house with a basket of fresh groceries on her arm. She was accompanying her father's cook while gathering food to prepare a grand dinner for the guest. As a maid, Jeanne rarely helped with the food but Mr. Bernard emphasized how the guest must kept happy. Therefore, Jeanne was needed to help out the other staff members. In fact, she was actually asked to help Lyserg with serving the meal because they were short on staff members.

"Jeanne." the cook said, snapping Jeanne out from her daydreaming. "Yes?" Jeanne asked. "It seems I had forgotten some stuff for the dessert. Will you be so kind and run to the bakery and get some ingredients?" the elderly asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Jeanne said as she took the list from the cooks hand and headed towards the bakery.

* * *

"Hmmm, the city seems to be livelier than before." Hao observed. Yes, the streets were now bustling with people going to all different directions; people were entering and existing from stores; children were playing on the sidewalk while their parents compared prices of items before deciding which to buy; workers advertised for their stores, handing out fliers and telling people about their most recent sales.

Hao slowly walked down the street, carefully so that he would bump into someone, and he began looking at the windows of each store. He stopped in front of the bakery, which was having a sale on candy. He smiled at the memory he had about the first time he tasted candy with his companion, Ohachiyo. Finally, he gave in to his sweet tooth and entered the bakery.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the manager has stepped out for the moment." A young woman said as Hao entered. "If you can please come back later-" the girl stopped as she saw the very handsome man walk in. She blushed as he smirked."...or you can stay here and wait." she said while smiling sweetly at the shaman.

Hao, getting the hint, stepped closer to the counter. Suddenly his craving changed. "I was wondering if I can get some free samples." he said softly.

"Free samples?" she said as her smile widened.

"Well, you see, I'm very picky when it comes to sweets. I was wondering if you can give me a sample before I...indulge myself." Hao said as he leaned in closer. The girl giggled before the distance between them disappeared as she crashed her lips onto the shaman's. Hao smirked at her boldness and placed his hand behind her head and pushed her closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"That's funny." Jeanne said to herself. When she arrived at the bakery, she noticed that the window blinds were still down. Usually, the windows displayed the bakery's finest pastries and advertised their sales. However, today they were covered from the public's eye. "I hope they're not closed. The next nearest bakery is across town." she said place her hand on the door's handle and pulled. _'Ah, it's opened.'_ Jeanne smiled as she opened it and stepped inside. She quickly closed the door, escaping from the noisiness of the streets outside.

Suddenly, she heard moans coming from the counter and turned around and saw a woman sitting on the counter-top, with her back facing Jeanne, and was making out with a man with long brown hair and tanned skin. He also had his hand down the woman's pants.

Jeanne gasped when her brain processed what she was seeing. _'Fornicators!' _

The lovers stopped as they heard the bell on the door jingled. Hao stood up as he looked passed the woman and saw a silver haired beauty standing by the door, frozen in shock. He smirked as the woman sighed in disappointment. "Please come back later; the manager isn't in now."

"B-But I need the ingredients now." Jeanne said, not knowing that her own feet brought her to the counter. " I'm in a hurry; is there any way-"

"No." the woman said rudely, obviously trying to get rid of Jeanne so she can continue where they left off.

Jeanne sighed, but Hao spoke. "Maybe you can wait." he smiled innocently and the two women stared at him in shock. "Yeah, you can wait here for the manager." he repeated and brought his hand to her head and touched her beautiful silver hair. "And if you get tired of waiting, you can just join us." he said softly.

Jeanne's face instantly turned red as she push his hand away and ran out the door as fast as she could. However, she wasn't fast enough to avoid hearing the man's loud chuckle.

* * *

Jeanne ran towards her father's house, carrying a bag of ingredients. Because of the incident before, Jeanne had to go to the bakery all the way across town. She finally saw the front gates of the house and slowed down, catching her breath.

"Jeanne!" Jeanne heard her name and turned her head towards the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Lyserg!" Jeanne yelled and ran towards him by the door.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all day." Lyserg said with concern in his voice.

Jeanne paused for a moment, remembering the incident and shuddered. Lyserg stopped and gave his friend a concerned look, but Jeanne gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh, it was nothing. Something happened at the bakery so I had to go to the one across town." she quickly explained.

"So, you're working for our guest for the time being?" Jeanne asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Lyserg said, disappointment in his answer. "He could be marrying Claudine someday; that can be exciting. Claudine is very pretty." Jeanne said nonchalantly.

"Well yeah, I guess." he replied. "But, I'm not sure Mr. Asakura is well suited for marriage."

Jeanne gave him a confused look. "How so?" she asked as they walked inside the house.

"I'm not sure, but he just doesn't seem like to take this seriously. Like he has the aura of a troublemaker." Lyserg explained. "I don't trust him."

Jeanne laughed. "Oh, Lyserg. You're so paranoid." she said. "I'm sure he's a very nice gentleman."

* * *

"So, how was the city?" Mr. Bernard asked Hao at the dinner table. The three of them were eating dinner. Occasionally, Hao received a seductive smile from the girl, but he only gave an innocent smile back. Hao smirked.

"I had a great time, enjoying the local cuisine."

"Well, I wished you invited me to come along." Claudine said. "I could have showed you all the great places around the city."

Hao smiled innocently at her. "Perhaps next time." he replied and earned a smile from the girl.

After that, Hao and Mr. Bernard discussed possible relations between their families if Claudine and Hao were to be married. Hao zoned out a little, because he kept looking at Claudine's fully developed chest.

"Of course the choice is yours, but IF you and Claudine..." Just then Hao noticed the color silver moving past Claudine and a girl took the empty dinner plate in front of Claudine and placed a dessert in its spot. Hao smirked as he recognized the girl with the silver hair.

_'I don't think she recognizes me yet.'_ he thought as she did the same thing to Mr. Bernard's plate. His smirk widened; now he was completely ignoring Mr. Bernard. The girl moved on to Hao's plate and replaced it the dinner plate with a dessert plate.

"Excuse me, may I have some more wine?" Hao asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll get-" Jeanne stopped and stared at the man she met earlier. Her jaw dropped open as he gave her an innocent smile.

_'He's the fornicator!'_

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, and there will be more romance in later chapters. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
